The Poison Is Terrible In Flavour
by A-Small-Collection-Of-Nonsense
Summary: In the aftermath of the Moon’s invasion, there’s something wrong with Beakley


Della and Donald returned to the table with what probably should have been considered an ungodly amount of ice cream, but given the circumstances they were counting them as they were handed out to make sure they had enough.

The employees of Funzo's had all collectively groaned when the gigantic McDuck family walked through the doors and asked for a table. The McDuck Family coming in meant that today would probably be the day the world burned to a crisp, they had to make sure Magica wasn't on duty, _and_ they took up a lot of tables.

But they _had_ just saved the world from an invasion, so they had to give them some sort of credit.

The McDucks had taken up several tables, since they'd brought Darkwing, Quackfaster, Lena and Violet's Dads (Lena and Violet were there, obviously), Gyro and the Cabrera's along with them as thanks for helping them.

The tables could only occupy four people each, so Della, Donald, Penumbra and Scrooge took one, and by some extreme luck there was room for Gladstone at the table, and Fethry had squeezed in too. Webby and the triplets took another, though Webby ran back and forth between all of the tables. Violet and Lena took a table with their Dads, the two adults looking somewhat confused as to what on earth was happening, Launchpad, Drake and Beakley sat at a table very close to the one that Quackfaster, Gyro, Fenton (who'd changed out of his suit) and M'ma Cabrera had seated themselves out, because Beakley alternated between talking to Launchpad, and talking to Quackfaster.

Donald and Della went around all the tables handing out the ice creams they'd ordered everyone (M'ma, Quackfaster, Scrooge and Beakley had all petitioned for alcohol but there was no way the twins were letting them drink in front of the kids), smiling fondly as the kids cheered, threatening the Sabrewing's parents with death if they even dared try and pay for anything despite Scrooge saying it was fine, and lightly swatting Lena on the head when she said that the ice cream tasted awful and that the shadow realm made them better.

Donald and Della returned to their own table with a lot more than four ice creams, because it turned out they didn't have ice cream on the moon, and so Della was making sure Penny tried every single flavour. Penumbra was less than enthusiastic about this.

Scrooge and the twins caught each other up in everything that had happened, Donald telling Della all about the Boys' younger years, and Scrooge quizzed Penumbra on exactly how much gold there was on the moon.

The kid's talked about nothing in particular. They talked about family and the moon for a while, but for the most part Louie showed them weird videos he'd found, and Dewey quoted vines.

Micheal and Thomas tried their best to understand what on their adopted daughters had been doing, which went a little something like this:

"So, kids, what the fu-"

"What your father means" Micheal interrupted his husband, giving him a stern look whilst Lena snickered, "Is that we'd like to know what did to help fight the invasion"

"Through use of magic and strategical planning, we-"

"We kicked moon butt send tweet"

"Lena, honey, this is a verbal conversation" Thomas said, sounding very tired

'Don't tell me how to live my life, Dad"

It also didn't help that every couple of minutes a member of family would interrupt, ranging from Webby and Dewey coming over to show their friends one of the videos Louie had shown them, to Beakley passing by to let them know that she'd kill them if they didn't take care of Lena properly, since she hadn't had a chance earlier.

The last two table's conversations merged together, since not only was Beakley holding two different conversations at once, it turned out that Drake (who was also out of costume) and Fenton got along quite well when they weren't suited up.

Beakley, Drake and Launchpad discussed Darkwing Duck, and Beakley informed Drake that yes, she did know that he was Darkwing because she was a spy so of course she did.

Quackfaster, M'ma, Gyro and Fenton mainly discussed books, and Beakley would join in with the conversation sometimes too, though she mainly talked to Quackfaster, because they never talked much anymore.

That's how things were for perhaps an hour, before Quackfaster announced that she had to get back to work, and Drake said he'd go too, because one of Quackfaster's jobs was near where he lived, and he liked having someone to talk to.

Gladstone and Fethry had also decided to leave, because Fethry needed to get Misty home, and Gladstone had to go and attend an ward ceremony, because he had apparently just won an Oscar for his accidental cameo in the background of a popular movie.

Beakley and Launchpad joined Gyro and the Cabreras after that, they only just managed to squeeze the five of them in to the four man table, but they made it.

Beakley had been listening to the conversation taking place, though she hadn't said anything, when she over heard Penumbra and Scrooge talking.

'It depends where the victim is shot' Penny was saying, and Scrooge was listening interestedly, 'A shot to the heart means immediate death, but anywhere else is more complicated'

'How so?' Scrooge queried.

'It emits a poison into the body, which takes a varied amount of time to settle'

Della joined in at this point, 'What'd you mean settle in?'

'It stays dormant for a while, and then it starts to work it's magic'

If Beakley had been able to see them, she would have seen that Penumbra's face had morphed into a smirk.

'When the poison sets in, it slowly weakens you, starting with where you were shot, and then kills you'

'Yeesh' said Donald, taking a gulp of some coffee he'd ordered after he'd finished his ice cream.

Scrooge laughed, the sort of laugh you laugh when you're amazed, 'Well, at least no one was shot' he said, and Della giggled,

'Apart from the Lil Bulb and Gyro clones'

'God rest their souls' Donald deadpanned, and everyone at the table laughed.

Beakley's hand involuntarily went to her arm.

'Are you alright?'

Beakley was brought out of her trance by Mrs Cabrera, who was the only one who seems to have noticed her listening into the other's conversation, and was looking at her with a concerned expression.

'Oh, I'm fine' she said, her years as spy making the lie easy, 'Just thinking about everything that could've gone wrong'

'That way if thinking is dumb and unproductive'

'Doctor Gearloose! Being worried is perfectly rational!' Fenton told him off, looking slightly afraid as he did

'It really isn't'

'It's ok Mrs B! We're all here!' Launchpad said, putting his arm around her and giving her a squeeze, and Beakley tried not to wince as he had accidentally squeezed her wound. Instead she smiled gratefully, and perked up a little, managing to sell the concerned grandmother act.

Almost.

Mrs Cabrera was looking at her suspiciously, and Beakley remembered that she was a detective. It was funny, she used to laugh at detectives in her youth, as far as she and many other SHUSH employees were concerned the police were just boring versions of spies. Of course as she'd gotten older and more mature she'd realised that the police actually were competent, but she still didn't quite trust them.

And now a detective seemed to easily see through her disguise.

M'ma was distracted from her glaring by Fenton tapping her in the shoulder, and Beakley sighed in relief, giving Launchpad, who still hadn't moved his arm, another grateful smile to cover it up.

A few minutes passed, and Scrooge stood up on a table, and tapped his spoon against a glass.

'Alright troops, Duckburg is in shambles-'

'That's a change' Donald muttered, and Della punched him in the arm to shut him up,

'And we need tae fix it!'

'Ugh, seriously?! We just saved these people, we're not the clean up crew!' Louie complained, throwing his hands in the air for added dramatic effect.

'Aye, but this is our town an-'

'The city board's paying him to clean it up' Said Della, 'They said something about it being good for public image, or whatever'

Scrooge glared at his niece, and got down from the table.

Within the minutes, the family, with The Cabreras, Gyro, and Lena and Violet's Dads obviously being included, had collected outside of Funzo's to discuss how they'd go about getting Duckburg back in order.

M'ma Cabrera gave Beakley several suspicious looks, but Beakley did her best to play herself off as a concerned Grandmother.

She didn't have time to let anyone know about the injury, there were more important matters at hand.

Besides, it probably wouldn't even have an effect on ducks


End file.
